


SwSh Dad Fics!

by PlasmaHeaven (LetsGoKazeo)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, I didn’t specify who knocked these guys up, Leon also gets some mean comments but ignores them, NOT OMEGAVERSE., No Smut, Oleana and Rose are crappy parents so Opal is probably gonna adopt their new kid too, Oleana is a greedy capitalist, Raihan experiences some transphobia over social media but he brushes it right off, Supportive Uncle Hop, This fic has art but i’m too lazy to add it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pregnancy, Trans Pregnancy, binding, dysphoria sucks, just a little warning if you’re sensitive, normal trans guy things, some chapters may contain labor/birth, some very light hints at sex, well of course because they’re pregnant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGoKazeo/pseuds/PlasmaHeaven
Summary: Self-indulgent fics of the Galar boys.Note: These are all solo fics with the characters being pregnant trans men. They are all written from trans perspectives by a trans author, with no intent at fetishization. Rather, the idea is to normalize trans male pregnancy and make it seem less like a fetish. If you don’t like that idea, don’t read. Remember: Normalization, not fetishization.
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Olive | Oleana, Beet | Bede & Poplar | Opal, Beet | Bede & Rose | Chairman Rose, Dande | Leon & Hop, Leon & His Fans, Raihan & His Fans, basically everyone and their social media fans
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. Raihan: Little Baby Dragon

Raihan climbed into bed and kicked off his shoes, then pulled off his socks. Finally, after a long day of Gym Battles, he could have some time to himself. Well, not all to himself; he was sharing his body with someone, something small.

A few weeks back, Raihan paid a visit to the doctor, as he noticed he was gaining more weight than he should. Despite increasing his exercise, nothing changed. That’s how he learned he was six months pregnant with a baby boy.

He was still having trouble accepting the realization. Was there really a little baby inside him? Was it really a boy? And he was pretty far along compared to most parents when they first found out—he didn’t have much longer to get everything prepared before the big day arrived.

Still, he was already attached to the baby quite a bit. Those weird fluttery feelings in his tummy... that was the baby moving! He was far along enough now that he could feel full-on kicks. Strong kicks, meaning a strong baby. His baby dragon!

Of course, he wasn’t really pregnant with a baby dragon, or a dragon egg—that would be crazy—but it was so cute to think of it like that. He was going to be a papa dragon, and his little boy was his baby dragon. He loved that.

Raihan couldn’t help but grin as he rubbed his belly, trying to calm down the active baby boy. He put his fingers together and gave himself a little massage, starting from the top down. He also took out his Rotom Phone to snap a few pics.

He had to take a few before he found the perfect one. He picked a picture of himself with his hand behind his head, showing off that belly for all to see. One could also see his bound chest and his unzipped pants. (He really needed new maternity—paternity?—clothes.)

He captioned it “Relaxing with my baby dragon ❤️ ~7 months”.

And posted. With his level of popularity as a Gym Leader, it didn’t take long for the comments to start pouring in.

“You’re so handsome!”

“Love that belly!”

“so cute ❤️”

“GO KING 🙌”

He smiled. Such nice comments... until he went on to the next one.

“so you’re actually a girl?”

Ah, _those_ people again. He just deleted that silly comment and went on reading all the other nice ones. Fake fans were all over the place, ready to spring out of the woodwork at any moment. But when that happened, Raihan didn’t care. He just deleted it, blocked the person if they were mean enough, and just kept going. After all, it wasn’t possible to please everyone. Those mean people would always be there and there was nothing he could do about it, so he just ignored it.

Then he found another comment—one that particularly struck his heart.

“Raihan- you are going to be an amazing father. Not everyone’s going to be happy with you, but that’s okay. You’re valid and you’re beautiful. You’re a man, no matter what anyone tells you. I love you.”

That was probably the most wonderful comment he’d ever received. Raihan took a screenshot, cropped it so it was just that comment and none of the others, and saved the changes.

It occurred to Raihan that he should probably take his binder off, so he did that. It felt pretty good letting his chest relax and get some air after a long day. Dysphoria sucked, but it was worth it for his health. Besides, he’d need his breasts to be healthy if he wanted to nurse his son after the birth and maybe get top later on.

Raihan took a look at his body. He’d paused HRT a while back as he thought it was making him feel ill, when really it was the pregnancy. A good save; if he’d continued, his baby could have been seriously harmed.

Before pausing, it’d caused hair to grow on his chest, as well as causing the hair under his arms and on his crotch to grow faster and thicker, which did make him feel better about himself in these trying times. He’d also had a lower voice over the past year or so, which he liked.

This was a common strategy for him. When something gave him dysphoria, he thought of the things that gave him _euphoria,_ knowing he was transitioning well and his body seemed more male than it used to. Well, he was always male; the way it changed had relieved his dysphoria, making him feel more like the person he was meant to be. For one, he’d grown lots of muscle with the help of diet and exercise. Another notable change—and one of the first—was an increase in size “down there.” It wasn’t the most comfortable of the things that had happened to him, but since he wasn’t AMAB, the hormones were just making do with what they found down there. He eventually got used to it.

Well, that was enough thinking for now. Raihan had a little baby boy, his baby dragon, growing within his body, just waiting to be big enough to come out and meet his daddy.

“Hey there, little guy,” he said. “You happy?”

The baby kicked again.

“You’re a frisky boy, aren’cha.”

Another kick. That was his way of answering questions, wasn’t it? _So cute,_ Raihan thought. _We already understand each other so much._


	2. Leon: A Secret Like No Other

“It’s the Champion!” they’d all say whenever he came around. Sometimes a “You go, king!” or “Trans rights!” would cross his ears and make him feel so validated and loved.

Today’s newspaper caught his eye. It was about him, and it wasn’t a good one.

 _“Chunky Champion?!”_ he read the headline aloud. “The Galar Pokémon League’s undefeated champion Leon seems to be putting on weight. Has he been slacking off?”

Seriously? Out of all the ways they could have worded it, they chose _this?_

Well, at least they didn’t know the _real_ reason.

Some months back, Leon had decided he wanted to be a father, but he didn’t want any drama with his fans. So he fulfilled his dream, but refrained from announcing it to anyone. This wasn’t just a whim; he’d been thinking about it for quite a while, quit HRT, and finally went through with it. He was finally pregnant.

Leon was doing whatever he could to keep his pregnancy a secret from the public. If someone found out, it’d spread like wildfire, and then paparazzi would be all over him. The transphobic remarks, the misgendering, the made-up family drama... Well, it’d eventually have to happen once labor time came around.

Years ago, he also didn’t want fans to be aware of his transness; he’d been passing for a long while, and he didn’t gain his fame until after a significant transitioning period. But even that was revealed at a point, and many fans took it well, while others turned their backs. _Ah well, you can’t be perfect for everyone, now can you?_ he’d told himself.

But this was different. Instead of his gender identity, this was the introduction of a completely new person to his family.

Nobody knew, not even his mother, not even Hop. Leon knew he could trust Hop with anything. He’d proven it to him numerous times. Still, Leon just couldn’t imagine how he’d break the news to Hop. He was showing, but everyone thought he was just gaining weight, which wasn’t good for his image. But all those fans didn’t matter to him as much as his family. Hop always loved Leon no matter what. He swore on his life. No matter what happened, or what he revealed, he’d always love his big brother.

But still, Leon just couldn’t bring himself to tell him. “Hey, Hop?”

Maybe some pleasant conversation about something else would take his attention off this.

“Wa’s goyn’ on, Lee?”

They sat together. “I just wanna talk. I’m feeling a bit short on what to do today.”

“Well, how’ you feelin’?”

Leon sighed. “I just feel so… _off.”_

“Why?”

“I dunno, I just...”

Then the champion felt something. It was like a little feather, or something else small and soft, brushing against the inside of his body. It didn’t take long to figure out what it was: the baby’s kick. It was too small to see or feel from the outside, thankfully, but it did steal Leon’s attention from his brother.

He just had to do it. He just had to tell Hop. After all, he’d find out eventually. That kick spoke to him. It just... made him feel so strange. “Hop?”

“Hm?”

“I have this secret... I’m so sorry for keeping it from you.”

“A... secret?”

Leon nodded. “Put your hand here.” He took his brother’s hand and lay it on his belly.

“What...”

“Shh.”

Hop didn’t quite understand. “What am I feeling?”

Leon leaned in. “It’s a baby.”

“R... really?” Hop stepped back, his eyes going wide. “A bairn? In your... in yo’ belly?”

“Mhm.”

He could hardly believe what he’d heard. “Lee...”

“I know how surprised you are, Hop. I’m as excited as you are. A new baby. You’re going to be an uncle, Hop!”

Uncle Hop. Uncle Hop! “Me... Uncle...” He let his smile break loose. “I’m gonna be an uncle!” He snuggled into his brother’s belly, already starting to love on the baby. “We’ gonna have a champion time with ‘im!” he cheered. “Or her, if i’ss a girl.”


	3. Milo: A Brand New Day

Milo was always a gentle and sweet man despite his strength, but now he was even softer and sweeter. It all started, about six or seven months back, when he went to the doctor for a checkup. Things seemed fine at first—everything normal—until the doctor heard a tiny heartbeat coming from far below his actual heart.

It was hard to believe, but it had to be so. It was a _baby!_ He was _pregnant!_ He’d be a _daddy_ soon!

Since then, he’d gone back for regular checkups every week or two. Each ultrasound was so much more exciting than the last. The best one was probably when he found out the gender. A daughter! He was having a little girl!

Ever since he found out he was having a girl, he took extra care to make sure she was happy. Boy or girl, he wanted to make sure his baby was as comfy as she could be. Knowing she was curled up in there all snug made his heart swell with love. Milo was always a belly boy—he had a soft spot for chunky boys and girls. But to have his own belly, not just chubby, but with a new life growing inside it? Yes please!

He lay there. One of the many things he was thinking about was names. What would he name his daughter?

Olive? Ivy? Rose, like the chairman? Or maybe something a little more... fancy, like Chrysanthemum? Or maybe... Daisy!

He took a quick photo, his arm pushing his breasts back. Gotta be modest, yeah? He posted it, saying “Hi~ :3”.

Almost instantly, he got a comment from hoppyboy: “Hi Milo :)”

“Hello! :) How’s your bairn?” u_cheeky_tart commented not even a second later.

The next comment was a “You’re so cute!” from victor_says_trans_rights. After that came a “cute” from _bede_, then rocker_girl_ commented “sweet boy 💖💘”.

“NO BINDER GANG 🙌” was the next comment, posted by leon_pants.

The comments just kept coming. Each comment was even sweeter and cuter than the one before it (well, except for the mildly creepy “that’s hot” posted by grandma_opal).

Ah, the joys of pregnancy. Of course, it wasn’t always pleasant, but when it was, it was simply the best. Milo would be having a little girl soon, what’s not to love about that? He took and posted another picture of his belly, this time captioned “Names?”.

The comments came pouring in again, all from the same people. Their name suggestions were all so nice. Lily, Aster, Dahlia, Iris... Flower names seemed to be everyone’s idea. He didn’t complain; he thought that would be a good idea too. Violet? Jasmine? Poppy? Petunia? Oh, Petunia was cute! Or Magnolia... oh, he loved Magnolia! Just like the professor! Freesia, or Buttercup, or Juniper... wait. Wait. He had it. Tweedia! The flower his mom loved so much. The one he’d shared with Nessa when they were kids. Maybe that was it? He thought about it, along with the other names. So many choices...

and that was when Milo put down his phone, relaxed, took a break from all that thinking about names... and fell soundly asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was some work :)  
> The next few stories will be just as cute! I’ve got four planned so far. We’ve got Kabu, Chairman Rose, Piers, and a special surprise character ;) any guesses? :3


End file.
